Cámara lenta
by Nyausi
Summary: Hay momentos en los que debemos detenernos a mirar con calma, hay otros que podríamos no conocer pero siempre habrá alguien para darnos luces de ellos. Serie de oneshots.
1. Los gemelos malditos

**Cámara lenta**

_Nyausi_

Disclaimer: el que escriba esto tiene sólo como finalidad entretenerme/los, simplemente compartir mis desvaríos sin ánimo de ganar dinero con ello. _Fairy Tail _**no** me pertenece.

* * *

**Los gemelos malditos**

— _Natsu, por favor, ayúdame ¿sí?_

— _Te niegas y será conmigo con quién tendrás que entrenar._

— _Vamos, cerebro de lava, ¿o acaso tienes miedo de Lucy?_

Ése fue el momento en el que debió guardarse sus ansias de competencia y mantenerse distante de lo que su equipo estaba pensando hacer. Debió hacerle caso a su sentido común (que tan olvidado había tenido durante toda su vida) y negarse a la sonrisa deslumbrante que Wendy le dedicaba, a los ojos suplicantes de Lucy y a las amenazas de Erza… también debió omitir las pullas por parte de Gray para hacer lo que las mujeres le pedían.

Claro, no era que le molestase ayudar a entrenar a sus amigos, menos aún si el entrenamiento de ese día estaba dedicado exclusivamente a ayudar a Lucy a luchar junto a sus espíritus. Sin embargo, jamás esperó que ello decantara en la pesadilla en la que ahora se encontraba inmerso.

Era un día soleado, de esos que le alegraban la existencia por la calidez del ambiente, sobre todo si iba a poder disfrutar del día cerca del río y haciendo lo que más le gustaba: luchar. Recordaba haber ido a suertes con Gray y ser él el elegido para comenzar. Era capaz de rememorar perfectamente la emoción que sentía por ser la primera vez que podría sentir directamente el poder de los espíritus de su compañera, las ansias de luchar contra cada uno de ellos, pero sobre todo sentía la necesidad ayudar a la maga estelar a aumentar su poder espiritual.

Luchar contra Taurus fue divertido, intentar mantenerlo a él y a su hacha a raya fue interesante, sin contar que cada vez que Lucy le daba alguna orden, el espíritu parecía ganar un poco más de fuerza e incluso había logrado ponerlo en algunos aprietos (claramente eso no habría ocurrido si Erza no le hubiese dicho que, a menos que ella se lo dijera, tenía terminantemente prohibido utilizar sus poderes de Dragon Slayer contra los espíritus, sólo debía utilizar su fuerza física para atacar).

Luego habían sido Aries y Virgo, el primer logro de Lucy, puesto que desde hacía muy poco tiempo había comenzado a llamar más de un espíritu a la vez para atacar. Ambas estaban coordinadas perfectamente y habían logrado que Erza permitiera a Natsu utilizar sus poderes. En poco tiempo había acabado con ambas, pero de inmediato Loke se había autoconvocado para proteger a Aries y ponerse a la cabeza del entrenamiento, sin embargo, Lucy cerró su puerta rápidamente ya que que no deseaba que interviniera de esa manera. La rubia se había demorado un poco en pensar en qué espíritu convocar a continuación, hasta que Gray le había dicho las palabras mágicas: «_— ¿Por qué no llamas a Gemini?_».

"Todo es culpa del maldito ojos caídos" pensó mientras abría las puertas del gremio acompañado por Happy.

Gemi y Mini rápidamente se habían transformado en él para recaudar información sobre su persona. Dragon Slayer del fuego, con sus sentidos más desarrollados que el de un humano común, algo impulsivo e hiperactivo, fiel a sus amigos sin importar nada, miembro del equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail. Natsu pensó que con eso habían quedado satisfechos, pero las repentinas mejillas sonrojadas que su doble presentaba fueron una pésima señal.

La lucha contra ellos (o contra él mismo, no estaba muy seguro) había sido la más gratificante del día, estaba seguro de que con unas cuantas sesiones más de entrenamiento, Lucy podría aumentar su poder espiritual y él junto a Gemini podrían hacer estragos en sus enemigos. Tanto él como Lucy habían quedado agotados y, cuando por fin Erza parecía haberse dado por satisfecha y les había permitido un descanso, ambos espíritus se habían aparecido frente a él y lo habían obligado a seguirlos.

— Lo sabemos —le dijeron con un tono sombrío una vez que estuvieron alejados del grupo.

— ¿Eh?

— Lo que sientes por Lucy —agregaron al unísono. Rápidamente el Dragon Slayer desvió su mirada hacia el lugar en el que se encontraban sus amigos, su mirada se encontró con la de la rubia, que miraba curiosa su interacción con sus espíritus al tiempo que rascaba detrás de las orejas de Happy.

— No sé a qué se refieren —intentó hacerse el desentendido mientras un ligero rubor cubría sus mejillas. ¡Claro que intuía a qué se referían los gemelos! Simplemente le aterraba la idea de que alguien tan cercano a Lucy se enterase de lo que él sentía.

— Sabemos perfectamente que estás completamente ena… —la sentencia fue interrumpida por las manos de Natsu que tomó a ambos espíritus entre sus brazos, cubriendo sus bocas en el proceso.

— No lo digan en voz alta —susurró mirando hacia todos lados, por suerte Lucy había dejado de observarlos, entretenida en conversar con Happy, mientras que Erza golpeaba a Gray por estar sin ropa. Gemi y Mini asintieron con la cabeza y, tomándolo cada uno por un brazo, lo llevaron flotando un poco más lejos del grupo.

— Entonces, ¿lo admites? —Le preguntaron mirándolo fijamente.

— ¿Qué ganan ustedes con que yo admita o no lo que siento por Lucy? —Cuestionó rápidamente.

— Más bien ganas tú, podemos ayudarte.

— ¿A cambio de qué? —Preguntó astutamente. La sonrisa maliciosa que se plasmó en el rostro de los gemelos fue suficiente para saber que iba directo al chantaje.

— Interrumpe a Loke cada vez que se aparezca para coquetear con ella —Natsu bufó al recordar al espíritu. Desde hacía meses que cada vez que se aparecía deseaba caerle a golpes, incluso antes de que hiciera cualquier insinuación a su rubia compañera, unas ansias de sacar una fiereza bastante parecida a la de Erza y dejar inconsciente y sin ganas de regresar al mundo humano en un buen tiempo.

— Ya lo hago.

— No con el suficiente empeño —contraatacó Gemi—, no sólo tienes que alejarlo de ella, sino que también hacerle ver _claramente_ que no tiene ninguna posibilidad con Lucy.

— Y de paso lograr que deje de pensar en las humanas.

— ¿Y eso con la finalidad de…?

— Larga historia, tú confórmate con la parte que te toca, del resto nos encargamos Virgo, Lyra, Mini y yo.

— No pienso hacer nada —contestó con decisión—. Si mi relación con Lucy llega a cambiar será por mis propios méritos, no porque un par de sus espíritus me esté presionando. Me da lo mismo si le dicen lo que siento por ella, es más, me estarían haciendo un favor porque aún no sé cómo declararme.

— Nadie dijo que se lo fuésemos a decir a ella.

— Al menos no la parte en que nos confesamos a Lucy en tu lugar.

— Entonces no tienen ni idea cómo hacer un chantaje —se burló el Dragon Slayer.

— Si no nos ayudas le diremos a Mirajane que estás perdidamente enamorado de Lucy —Natsu tragó saliva con algo de temor. Tener a Mirajane detrás de sus avances amorosos sería un fastidio absoluto—, eso… y le diremos a Erza que te robaste un poco del perfume de Lucy…

— Y algunas de sus piezas de ropa interior…

— Una toalla de su casa…

— Y una frazada…

— Y que te masturbas pensando en Lucy con todas esas cosas alrededor.

"Aaaaah, mierda" fue todo lo que pasó por su cabeza en esos momentos, antes de comenzar a moverse nerviosamente y decirles que haría todo lo que ellos quisieran.

Sí, podía recordar la conversación completa que tuvo con ellos durante esa fatídica tarde y el cómo había caído redondito ante las peticiones de los espíritus de la rubia. Recordaba también el interrogatorio al que Lucy lo había sometido derivado de la curiosidad por la conversación. Él había salido al paso con una capacidad de improvisación que ni él mismo sabía que poseía y había logrado desviar la atención de la rubia hablando acerca de las estrategias que se le habían ocurrido mientras luchaba con sus espíritus y las posibles combinaciones que podría tener con ellos.

La pequeña sonrisa que adornaba su rostro desapareció y fue reemplazada por una mueca de cansancio al ver que Loke estaba presente en el gremio. Gajeel y Gray, que venían detrás de él le dieron unas palmadas en la espalda y lo empujaron hacia dentro. Entre dientes maldijo también el día en que ambos hombres se percataron de la situación y decidieron aliarse con los gemelos sólo para fastidiarlo aún más; Happy a su lado le dedicó una sonrisa de resignación y voló hacia la pareja para saludarlos. Natsu caminó hacia la barra para pedir algo de comer antes de pensar en cómo lograr captar la atención de Lucy.

Los cinco meses que habían pasado desde aquel día habían traído a Natsu una gama de emociones que jamás pensó sentir juntas: el anhelo, la frustración, la ira, la decepción, la alegría. Todos los días representaban un nuevo desafío para él y su capacidad de inventiva para lograr tener la atención de Lucy y hacerle ver a Loke que no tenía ninguna posibilidad con la chica, sin embargo, los resultados eran tan aleatorios que la incertidumbre acerca de si estaba haciendo las cosas bien era constante, cada vez que hacía algo una vocecita en su interior le preguntaba si era ése el camino para lograr conquistar el corazón de Lucy y no más bien estaba siendo hostigoso con ella. Su mayor temor era que por culpa de Gemini terminara perdiendo a la rubia.

Y es que en su mente se solapaban los días buenos y malos, los gritos de Lucy por la actitud posesiva de él con las miradas tiernas cuando le pedía acompañarlo a cualquier parte; los golpes por meterse en su casa sin permiso con las caricias cuando le pedía compartir la cama; las lágrimas por los comentarios estúpidos con la risa compartida por alguna travesura realizada. Todo era tan complicado que ya no sabía a qué atenerse y a veces el temor lo vencía.

Ya no eran suficientes los dedos de sus manos para contabilizar las de veces que tuvo que ir a disculparse con la rubia por su comportamiento; tampoco estaba seguro de cuantas veces también estuvo en serios aprietos en compañía de Lyra o de Virgo, rogando una y otra vez por el perdón de la maga estelar (aunque en el caso del Virgo más bien era el pedir un castigo); ni tampoco las veces que vio a Loke desaparecer convencido de que la próxima vez que lo viera tendría solo una actitud amistosa con Lucy y no otra cosa, para decepcionarse al volver a verlo apegado a ella con más fervor. Esas dos semanas que estuvo en misión lejos de ella no fueron más que momentos para atormentarse y preguntarse si no sería mejor mandar todo al diablo y afrontar la paliza de Erza como el depravado que era.

— ¿Por qué esa cara, Natsu? —Le preguntó la dulce mujer que estaba detrás de la barra. Él sólo negó con la cabeza—. ¿Problemas con…? —No terminó la frase, pero su mirada se desvió hacia el sitio en el que se encontraba Loke, quien abrazaba a una muy incómoda Lucy, por toda respuesta Natsu exhaló un suspiro.

— Ojos saltones —le llamó Gray, que se había ido a sentar a su lado—, ya deja los suspiritos que pareces una nena, mejor ve a hacer lo que debes antes de que… —no pudo terminar la frase cuando un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del Dragon Slayer en cuestión, no le dio mayor importancia, ya sabía de lo que se trataba así que prefirió dedicarse a comer un poco del fuego que Mirajane le había servido.

Claro, no sólo tenía que soportar su propia furia por el descaro con el que Loke se acercaba a Lucy y la acosaba (Loke y otros tantos más… sólo que al resto había podido espantarlos a punta de amenazas y golpes, pero Loke era una enorme molestia en el trasero), sino que también debía soportarlos a ellos: Gemi y Mini y sus eternas apariciones cuando menos los necesitaba.

— ¿Qué haces ahí sentado como si nada? —Le susurró una vocecita en su oído, que rápidamente identificó como Mini.

— Sabes perfectamente que si dejas que Loke se acerque a Lucy le diremos _todo_ a ella —agregó Gemi, flotando frente a Natsu con una mirada amenazadora.

— Les he dicho hasta el cansancio que no es tan fácil como ustedes lo hacen parecer —comentó el Dragon Slayer, intentando excusarse, mientras agradecía internamente que Gray hubiese desviado la atención de Mira hacia otra parte, suficiente tenía con el escuadrón de espíritus que se le aparecía constantemente para presionarlo como para que se uniera el gremio completo en la tarea (que ahora veía prácticamente imposible debido a su falta de motivación) de lograr que el espíritu se diera cuenta de que no tenía ninguna posibilidad con su dueña.

— ¡Aye! —Agregó la voz de su fiel compañero que había aparecido a su lado luego de haber ido a espiar la interacción que el espíritu de la constelación de Leo tenía con Lucy.

— Pues hazlo fácil —respondieron al unísono los espíritus y de un tirón pusieron de pie, empujándolo luego hasta que fue a dar, a fuerza de tropezones, frente a Lucy y Loke.

"¿Por qué a mí?" se preguntó internamente antes de tomar la mano de la rubia y alzarla para que chocara contra su pecho.

— ¡Natsu! —Exclamó la mujer por la brusquedad del chico, pero devolviendo el abrazo en el que se veía envuelta.

— Volví, Luce —le susurró al oído, mientras acariciaba su cabello y no soltaba su cintura, mientras en su rostro se plasmaba la misma sonrisa idiota que tenía desde que se habían conocido. Si Gildarts hubiese entrado en ese momento habría creído que estaba en una dimensión paralela o que simplemente Natsu se había dado un buen golpe en la cabeza. Hay que ver lo cambiado que estaba el hombre luego de meses de presiones y estratagemas que seguir a la fuerza, algo (oh, muy poco, pero lo suficiente como para llamar la atención) de la idiotez había remitido en favor de una picardía que rayaba en el típico comportamiento dulzón de un enamorado cualquiera.

Sintió que la rubia se separaba de él y bajó su mirada para encontrarse con sus ojos chocolate. No pudo evitar que su sonrisa se hiciera más ancha al ver la mirada de ternura que ella le dedicaba, para cualquiera era obvio que la chica lo había extrañado.

— Bienvenido —susurró de vuelta mientras lo recorría con la mirada rápidamente. Natsu reconoció ese barrido como la mirada de reconocimiento que siempre le hacía cada vez que salía de misión sin ella. «_— Me preocupa saber si te lastimaste o no_» le había dicho cuando le había preguntado el porqué de esa mirada.

— Sí, bienvenido, Natsu —dijo el espíritu que estaba detrás de Lucy y la abrazaba por los hombros—. Pensé que demorarías más en aparecer.

— Te habría encantado, ¿no? —Le respondió con una mirada suspicaz, al tiempo que pensaba en la mejor manera para sacar a Lucy de entre sus brazos.

— ¡Natsu! ¡Gajeel! ¡Gray! ¡Vengan acá! ¡AHORA! —La estruendosa voz de Makarov llenó los oídos de todos los presentes en el gremio y Lucy pudo percatarse de que la palidez se adueñaba del rostro del pelirrosa.

— ¿Qué hiciste? —Le preguntó con el ceño fruncido, Natsu le guiñó un ojo en señal de que no se preocupara encaminándose rumbo al segundo piso en compañía de los otros dos convocados. Se dieron una rápida mirada y supieron que, eventualmente y dependiendo de lo que hubiera llegado a oídos del maestro, estarían bien jodidos.

Desapareció apenas unos minutos para escuchar la eterna cantaleta del maestro acerca de cómo seguían llegando reclamos por parte del consejo por la gran capacidad destructiva que tenía el gremio, esta vez ampliamente superada por los tres hombres que habían ido juntos. Unos cuantos alegatos por parte de Natsu («— ¡Yo tomé primero la misión y estos dos idiotas se colaron!») Y otros tantos golpes más por parte de Makarov acabaron con el tema, prohibiéndoles para un futuro próximo el ir ellos solos en una misión.

— ¡Si tanto les gusta andar juntos, la próxima vez también se llevan a Lucy, Juvia y Levy! —Les gritó cuando ellos ya iban afuera para luego dibujar en su rostro una lujuriosa sonrisa—. A ver si así espabilan un poco —murmuró una vez que se cerró la puerta.

Cuando volvió a bajar vio que Lucy forcejeaba con Loke, intentando zafarse el agarre que el espíritu tenía de su mano, mientras que con la otra lo empujaba para que dejara de estar tan cerca de ella, visiblemente molesta por la insistencia de él.

— Ya suéltala —fue todo lo que dijo el hombre cuando llegó frente a ellos, en su voz se denotaba el cansancio que sentía. Tan sólo quería irse de ahí con Lucy y poder echarse sobre la cama de ella, quizá comentar algunas cosas de la misión, preguntarle cómo habían estado los días sin ellos en el gremio y dormir arrullado por el olor y el calor de hogar que sentía en ese pequeño departamento. Sí, eso sonaba como un buen plan, sin ningún espíritu interrumpiéndolos.

— Mejor deja de meterte donde no te llaman, Natsu —fue la respuesta del espíritu, mientras afianzaba su agarre y el cuerpo de Lucy se tensaba aún más.

— ¿Alguna vez te has parado a pensar en cómo se siente Lucy con tus acosos? —Le dijo haciendo patente el enojo en su voz. Los días de pensar, las conversaciones con Gajeel y Gray, las presiones de Gemini, todo ya lo tenía harto y si Lucy no hacía algo pronto, Natsu terminaría por quitarle la llave de Loke y se la regalaría al primer mago estelar que se encontrase con la secreta esperanza de nunca más encontrarse con él… aunque pensándolo bien, eso le valdría la molestia eterna de la chica y ahí sí adiós a la posibilidad de cambiar su amistad por algo más.

— A Lucy no tiene por qué molestarle nada, ambos tenemos una relación y…

— Suficiente —susurró la mujer, hastiada ya por el camino que estaba tomando la conversación y ansiosa por evitar un encontrón más en el gremio. Como pudo se soltó de los brazos de Loke y le dio una mirada suplicante.

— Pero Lucy, Natsu siempre está interrumpiéndonos y…

— Loke, vuelve, por favor —murmuró la chica tomando la llave de Leo.

— Lucy, nosotros tenemos que…

— Más tarde, Loke, más tarde —respondió negando con la cabeza—, ahora quiero estar con Natsu… hace dos semanas que no lo veo. —Loke bajó la mirada, apretando los puños desapareciendo por fin. Natsu se guardó un gesto de triunfo.

Adelantándose, tomó la mano de Lucy y la tiró hacia las afueras del gremio, rumbo a la casa de la chica; lo único que deseaba era volver a estar en su cercanía y arrancar de las miradas suspicaces que pudiesen dedicarles en el gremio, a lo lejos les llegó la voz de Happy y se detuvieron a esperarlo sin soltarse de las manos.

— Se gussssstan —bromeó el gato cuando los hubo alcanzado, ninguno de ellos respondió, tan solo rieron y continuaron caminando.

Llegaron al departamento de la chica en silencio, tan solo disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Lucy se encaminó hacia la entrada, advirtiendo que ninguno de sus acompañantes había seguido sus pasos. Soltó un suspiro de resignación, sabía que tendría que ir a abrirles la ventana. Subió rápidamente las escaleras para luego dar paso a los hombres. Esbozó una sonrisa al ver como Natsu y Happy se dejaban caer sobre su cama.

— ¡No tienes idea de cómo extrañé este lugar! —Exclamó el pelirrosa con feliz, hundiendo su rostro en la almohada y aspirando el aroma de Lucy fuertemente.

— ¡Aye! —Concordó el gato comenzando a revolotear alrededor hasta ir a dar a los brazos de la rubia, hundiendo su rostro entre los pechos de ella.

— ¡No te pases, Happy! —Le reclamó el hombre, poniéndose rápidamente de pie y sacándolo de los brazos de Lucy.

— ¡Natsu! ¡No seas tan bestia! —Le reclamó la chica al ver como Happy iba a dar a su cama por el impulso.

— Mhhhhhhaaaaaahhh no me regañes, Luce —pidió el hombre haciendo una mueca infantil mientras abrazaba a la mujer, posicionando su cabeza en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello de la rubia. Ahí el aroma era aún más fuerte, logrando que el Dragon Slayer fregara su nariz contra la sensible piel de ese lugar.

— ¡No! —Exclamó la chica comenzando a reír— ¡Me haces cosquillas! —Craso error, Natsu lo hizo con más ahínco, uniendo a ello cosquillas en su cintura, logrando que la chica se retorciera y terminaran ambos en el piso, uniéndose Happy haciendo cosquillas en la planta de los pies de la chica—. ¡No! ¡En serio! ¡Paren! —Pedía la chica con la voz entrecortada entre risas, haciendo que sus acompañantes también comenzaran a reír.

Fue una tarde agradable, Lucy les había dejado darse un baño, les había preparado una deliciosa comida, les había contado los últimos chismes del gremio y no les había reñido en todo el día, aceptando todas sus tonterías e incluso uniéndose a ellas.

Ya hacía un rato que el sol se había ocultado, Lucy observaba a sus compañeros que, por sus cabeceos y bostezos, ya no podían más con el cansancio acumulado. Observó que no tenían ni la más mínima intención de abandonar su departamento, así que se preparó mentalmente para pasar la noche compartiendo la cama con ellos, como venía siendo tradición al menos tres veces a la semana desde hacía ya varios meses.

— Luce —le llamó con voz adormilada el hombre, la chica se acercó a él y lo acomodó mejor en la cama— ¿nos podemos a quedar a dormir aquí?

— Como si alguna vez me hubieses pedido permiso para eso, Natsu —respondió la chica—ya estás más dormido que despierto y Happy va por el tercer sueño, no te voy a echar de aquí.

— Gracias —murmuró cerrando sus ojos y acomodándose mejor sobre la cama. La rubia esbozó una sonrisa y se encaminó hacia el escritorio, dispuesta a comenzar a escribir un nuevo capítulo de su novela.

— ¿Ahora sí podemos hablar? —Estaba tan absorta en la escritura que cuando esa varonil voz interrumpió la quietud de su hogar no pudo evitar el dar un salto sobre la silla en la que se encontraba y dejar caer la pluma que tenía en la mano.

— ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? —Preguntó de vuelta, reconociendo a la figura como Loke.

— Sabía que estarías despierta, por eso me aparecí —la chica asintió con la cabeza y volvió a sentarse, esta vez girando la silla para conversar con él—. ¿Por qué no vamos a…? —Loke se volteó para mirar hacia la cama de la chica, sorprendiéndose de ver dos bultos acostados ahí—. ¿Qué diablos hacen ellos aquí? —Exclamó alzando la voz, logrando que Lucy se pusiera de pie rápidamente y cubriera la boca de él con sus manos.

— ¡No hables tan fuerte! —Le dijo a modo de regaño— y no tengo por qué estar dándote explicaciones a ti de porqué o no dejo que mis amigos se quede a dormir en mi casa.

— Como si Natsu sólo quisiera ser tu amigo —murmuró para sí el hombre, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que las palabras llegaran a los oídos de la rubia—. Aún así, deberías darte a respetar y no…

— No vayas por ese camino, Loke —le advirtió la chica.

— Pues entonces tú deberías comenzar a pensar mejor en las cosas que haces, si se llegasen a enterar, todos creerán que eres una cualquiera por dormir con un hombre sin siquiera tener una relación con él.

— Loke —le llamó la chica—, vete.

— ¿Qué? ¿Me preocupo por ti y es así como me tratas? ¿Corriéndome de tu casa? —Volvió a alzar la voz debido a la impotencia que le provocaban las palabras de la chica—, de todos los que estamos en esta habitación soy el único que se preocupa por ti, el único que te respeta, el único que te quiere de verdad ¿y tú vas y me echas de tu casa?

— Baja la voz —volvió a pedirle la rubia al ver que Natsu se revolvía en la cama, lo último que quería era que el hombre se despertara y comprendiera lo que Loke le decía, estaba seguro de que si llegaba a captar el significado de sus palabras todo terminaría en pelea y con su departamento destruido—. No creo que seas el único que hace esas cosas, Natsu y Happy lo hacen también a su manera y…

— Pues vaya manera de demostrarlo —rebatió el hombre—, ¿Qué harás? ¿Dormir en el piso? Linda manera de cuidarte, ¿no?

— Loke, de verdad agradezco que te preocupes pero…

— Lo que a ti te hace falta es un hombre que de verdad pueda cuidarte, que te quiera y que te aleje de esos aprovechados —dijo rápidamente, mientras se acercaba a ella y ponía sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica—, y yo estoy dispuesto a ser ese hombre. —Lucy lo sabía, sabía perfectamente que la conversación iba a tomar ese cariz, así que como pudo, se alejó de él—. Por favor, Lucy.

— Loke, ya basta —le pidió la mujer mezclando la súplica y el cansancio en su voz.

— Pero, Lucy…

— Loke, entiéndelo de una vez. Sí, te quiero pero de la misma manera en que quiero a Gray, a Erza, a Levy, te adoro como mi compañero que eres y te amo, sí… pero con el mismo amor que le tengo a mis espíritus que son mis compañeros. No hay nada de romántico en eso.

— Lucy, por favor, déjame…

— No te daré ninguna oportunidad porque no te correspondería de la manera en que tú quieres y prefiero evitarnos el sufrimiento… a ambos —el espíritu bajó la mirada y soltó un gruñido.

— Lo que más odio de todo esto es saber que Natsu tenía razón —comentó de modo casual, recordando las palabras que él le había dicho antes de irse por esas dos semanas: «— _Entiéndelo de una vez, Loke, Lucy no es para ti… ella no siente lo mismo por ti_».

— A veces Natsu nos sorprende con una sabiduría que ni siquiera nosotros comprendemos —admitió la rubia esbozando una amarga sonrisa.

— Seguiré siendo uno de tus espíritus —afirmó el hombre—, de mi presencia no te libras.

— En ningún momento quise librarme de ella —bromeó la chica, acercándose a él y depositando un beso en la mejilla de su espíritu. Curioso, Loke no sintió el escalofrío que siempre imaginó sentiría.

— Aunque… aún no quiero rendirme —le dijo con una sonrisa amarga plasmada en los labios—. Nos vemos —se despidió, saliendo por una de las ventanas del departamento, necesitaba caminar un poco antes de volver al mundo de los espíritus.

Lucy exhaló un suspiro. "¿Es que nadie entiende que para eso existen las puertas?" se preguntó caminando hacia su cama. Ahí seguía Natsu, durmiendo profundamente en compañía de Happy, tomó en brazos al gato y lo puso sobre uno de los cojines que tenía en el piso, para luego acomodarse al lado del hombre. "¿Tendrás también razón en lo que dijiste antes?" Pensó acariciando el rostro de Natsu con suavidad, rememorando la conversación que habían tenido mientras cenaban «— _Loke no ha dejado de autoconvocarse en estos días… ya no sé qué más hacer_»«_— Tranquila, ya entenderá que el hombre perfecto para ti soy yo_» le había respondido con una seriedad pocas veces vista en él, se había sonrojado furiosamente antes de que Happy comenzara a molestarlos y la conversación se fuera por otros rumbos. Como respuesta obtuvo un brazo sobre su estómago y una pierna enredándose con las suyas. No pudo más que acomodarse y sonreír.

Loke miró hacia la ventana de Lucy, aún con un sabor amargo en la boca y la furia bullendo en sus venas, tenía una sensación extraña, como si no hubiese dicho todo lo que debía decir. Algo aún lo molestaba e intentaba averiguar qué era cuando sintió la presencia de uno de sus compañeros a sus espaldas.

— ¿Por qué diablos sigues aquí? —Le preguntó Gemi con un tono de burla.

— A estas alturas ya deberías haber vuelto destrozado a refugiarte en Aries —completó Mini.

— ¿Qué saben ustedes de lo que debo hacer o no? —Les espetó con furia contenida, en esos momentos tenía ganas de golpear a alguien y la aparición de Gemini no estaba ayudando a mitigar esos sentimientos.

— Más de lo que piensas —respondieron a coro, transformándose súbitamente en él—. Ya deja de hacer el idiota, sabes perfectamente que no eres el indicado para Lucy.

— ¿Y acaso el idiota de pelo rosa sí lo es? —Les preguntó dispuesto a golpearlos. Gemini esquivó el golpe.

— Si lo es o no, es cosa de Lucy decidirlo, pero sabemos que él siente lo que tú no por ella.

— ¡Yo la amo!

— Sí —admitió el espíritu gemelo—, pero de la misma manera en que la amamos todos: Plue, Virgo, Aries, Taurus, Sagittarius… hasta Aquarius —enumeró a algunos de los espíritus que tenían contrato con la mujer—, tú no la amas como la ama él.

— ¡Qué saben ustedes! —Les gritó, intentando nuevamente atacarlos, otra vez Gemini fue capaz de leer sus movimientos y esquivar los golpes.

— Conocemos aquellos sentimientos que incluso te niegas a ti mismo —respondieron con calma—, acceder a ellos es parte de nuestros poderes.

— Están malditos, no pueden ir por el mundo entrometiéndose de esa manera en la vida de los demás.

— Puede que sea una maldición, Leo, pero si eso te ayuda a darte cuenta de la verdad, nos damos por pagados.

— ¿La verdad? ¿Qué verdad? —Volvió a gritarles.

— Mejor deja de gritar y ve a ver a Aries —fue su críptica respuesta que le entregó. Antes de que Loke pudiera agregar algo más, Gemini ya había desaparecido.

Loke esbozó una sonrisa torcida, mezcla de furia y comprensión, al ver desvanecerse a Gemini, decidiendo seguirlos a su mundo mientras hacía un rápido análisis de sus sentimientos. Ciertamente iría a refugiarse en el suave regazo de Aries, ella acariciaría su cabello como si se tratase de un gatito y el terminaría abrazado a ella, enterrando su cabeza entre sus abundantes pechos. Quizá era momento de dejar de obligarse a soñar con Lucy, de dejar de jugar con las mujeres humanas y aceptar por fin que se moría por hacerle el amor a Aries hasta la inconsciencia. Ya era momento que aceptara que tenía pánico de esos sentimientos porque amar a otro espíritu implicaba un contrato aún mayor que el que tenía con su dueña, mas sabía que el resto de su existencia no sería terrible al lado del dulce carnero. La sensación amarga desapareció; se daba por vencido con Lucy, porque sabía que Aries era lo mejor para él y que siempre le recibiría con los brazos abiertos.

Probablemente era cierto que esa capacidad de Gemi y Mini de averiguar tus más íntimos secretos no podía ser otra cosa que una maldición para todos los que los rodeaban porque podían hacer de tu vida un infierno, sin embargo, ese jugueteo para hacerte ver las cosas que tú mismo te negabas no era más que su manera de transformar las cosas: después de tanto despotricar contra ellos te dabas cuenta de que eran una bendición bien disimulada.

— Dejaremos de molestar —fue lo que le dijeron en sueños a Natsu, logrando que el hombre afianzara su agarre al cuerpo de Lucy, durmiendo tranquilo por fin después de cinco meses.

* * *

**Notitas:**

Gemini me intriga profundamente y de verdad pienso que si comenzara a transformarse en cada integrante de Fairy Tail sería información pagada en oro por Mirajane xD también siempre he pensado que tras esa actitud de Loke está intentando escapar de algo, me pareció correcto hacer de su actitud un simple intento por no querer aceptar un compromiso más serio.

De advertencia, haré de este espacio un conjunto de one shots (quizá también algún drabble por ahí). Por el momento los veo como totalmente separados uno de otros, es decir, en el próximo no haré referencia a este ni tampoco sé si haré precuelas o secuelas de ellos (quizá si me animan lo haga, pero por el momento entre los planes no está). Tampoco tengo una cantidad definida como para dar por cerrado el fic, así que bien podrían ser 5 one shots, como 100. Veremos qué pasa y cómo se comporta mi imaginación.

Gracias por leer :3

Nyausi.


	2. He really wants you

**Cámara lenta**

_Nyausi_

Disclaimer: el que escriba esto tiene sólo como finalidad entretenerme/los, simplemente compartir mis desvaríos sin ánimo de ganar dinero con ello. _Fairy Tail _**no** me pertenece.

* * *

**He really wants you**

Se despertó al sentir que el peso que tenía sobre su pecho se alejaba, llevándose un poco de la calidez que sentía. Con los ojos aún cerrados giró sobre la cama y palpó, esperando encontrar nuevamente el calor que se le había escapado y, al no obtener resultados, se desperezó un poco y abrió los ojos.

La luz que entraba a través de las delgadas cortinas que cubrían las ventanas de la habitación le decía que el día estaría igual de nublado que el anterior. La tenue iluminación le permitía reconocer la habitación del hotel en el que habían decidido quedarse a pasar la noche luego de haber cumplido con el trabajo que había escogido aleatoriamente. En las paredes blancas se proyectaban las sombras de la habitación y no pudo evitar que un escalofrío de placer recorriera su cuerpo al reconocer la figura desnuda de una mujer recortándose en ella, más aún cuando se percató que en el respaldo de la cama se encontraban unas pequeñísimas bragas colgando y a su sensible nariz llegó el aroma almizclado que le recordaba la noche que habían pasado.

Se incorporó un poco y tiró la ropa de cama que tan solo cubría de su cintura hacia abajo y la acomodó sobre el cuerpo de la rubia que tenía a su lado, abrazándola luego por la cintura, logrando que el trasero de ella se rozara con su entrepierna. Soltó un gruñido de satisfacción mientras tomaba el cabello de ella haciéndolo a un lado, para dejar su nuca al alcance de su boca.

Suavemente hizo que su lengua recorriera el camino hasta encontrarse con el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda, al tiempo de una de sus manos de perdía entre los senos de ella, disfrutando el calor que podía encontrar ahí. La chica se movió un poco recargando su espalda sobre el pecho de él, haciendo del contacto algo mucho más íntimo, permitiéndole una buena vista de sus pechos y también de la marca que tenía sobre sus clavículas. Llevó sus dedos ahí y acarició con suavidad.

"Mía" pensó, afianzando su agarre y enterrando su rostro entre los cabellos de ella logrando que la chica emitiera un sonido de protesta, clara señal de que estaba despertando.

Pronto sintió como la mujer intentaba zafarse de su agarre, al permitírselo, ella giró para encararlo; no pudo evitar el leve sonrojo que cubrió sus mejillas al encontrarse con esos ojos color chocolate al tiempo que iba a enredar sus piernas con las de ella. Una sonrisa pícara se plasmó en su rostro al percibir la humedad de la entrepierna de la chica, clara señal de que continuaba deseándolo después de la noche que habían compartido.

— Buen día, hermosa —le susurró depositando un beso en su frente, intentando concentrarse en otra cosa antes de sucumbir al deseo de penetrarla salvajemente.

— ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con Natsu? —Fue la rápida respuesta que obtuvo por parte de la chica.

— ¿Qué no puedo saludar de esa manera a mi mujer? —Alegó simulando enfado en su voz.

— Entonces así es como saludas a las mujeres con las que acabas de tener sexo.

— Creí que anoche habíamos dejado bastante claro que eras tú la que ha tenido más parejas sexuales que yo…

— Sí, sí, yo me he paseado por las manos de más hombres mientras que tú sólo has follado con Lissana hasta el momento —aceptó la rubia mientras hundía su rostro en el pecho de él. La risa hizo que ambos se estremecieran.

— Cualquiera diría que te molesta que lo haya hecho con Lissana, era mi novia, ¿sabes?

— Más bien, aún no entiendo porqué, si tres días atrás ella era tu novia, soy yo a la que metiste a la cama salvajemente ayer.

— Tú no opusiste mucha resistencia —bromeó el pelirrosa mientras una de sus manos comenzaba a hacer dibujos en la espalda de la chica—. Quieres una explicación, ¿verdad? —La chica sólo asintió con la cabeza.

— Anoche me dijiste que me amabas pero…

— Te amo, Lucy, no te _amaba_, lo hago y creo que lo seguiré haciendo por el resto de mi existencia.

— Suenas muy seguro —la maga estelar sacó su rostro del pecho de él para mirarlo a los ojos. Natsu subió una de sus manos y acarició su mejilla.

— Anoche te marqué —confesó con una mirada que fluctuaba entre la discreción y el orgullo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la chica se escabulló de los brazos de su acompañante y corrió rumbo al baño. Natsu la siguió tranquilo, llevando consigo una sábana para cubrirse ambos. En el baño se encontró con una sorprendida Lucy que miraba su reflejo en el espejo, mientras acariciaba una y otra vez la cicatriz en su clavícula, sintió como la sangre bullía en sus venas al ver la imagen desnuda de su mujer y percatarse de las marcas que su cuerpo tenía debido a los sucesos de la noche anterior. Se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que su miembro se estaba tensando aún más.

— No debiste hacerlo —musitó con tristeza, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, Natsu sólo atinó a abrazarla por la espalda, mientras la cubría con la sábana y enterraba su cabeza en el espacio entre el hombro y el cuello de ella, cuidando de no rozar sus caderas. La conversación que venía era importante como para llevarla al plano sexual (por más que el cuerpo de ambos lo deseara).

— Es como lo dijo Gajeel, no fue algo premeditado —respondió el Dragon Slayer mientras sus manos asían la cintura de la rubia con delicadeza.

A la mente de ambos sobrevino el recuerdo del día en que Levy había ingresado al gremio con una blusa que la cubría más de lo habitual, sin tomar en cuenta el calor del verano, y con las mejillas arreboladas. Lucy había corrido hacia ella porque algo le decía que la chica tenía cosas importantes que contarle y no se había equivocado. En el espacio entre su hombro y su cuello había una cicatriz bastante parecida a una mordida y ambas sabían cuál era el significado de eso.

«—_ Según Polyushka-san es una cosa propia de Dragon Slayers… al menos de los hombres —_les había contado Wendy con las mejillas sonrosadas el día en que habían vuelto de la conversación que los tres Dragon Slayers habían tenido con la anciana_—. Ella dice que los dragones toman sólo a una compañera para toda su vida y que su manera de marcarla es __**física**_.»

Ni Levy ni Lucy habían comprendido a lo que se refería la niña porque ella no había querido adentrarse en detalles, dejando claro lo vergonzoso que era explicarlo, pero cuando Levy le había contado (luego de amenazas, lloriqueos falsos y cuestionamientos de amistad varios) lo que había pasado entre ella y el Dragon Slayer del hierro la noche anterior, Lucy supo perfectamente a qué se refería: Gajeel había reclamado a Levy como su compañera y la señal _física_ de la que hablaba Wendy era esa cicatriz.

En ese entonces la maga estelar era pareja de Hibiki, por lo que poco o nada le había interesado la información (sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que hacía mucho tiempo ya que Lissana había llegado con la noticia de que había perdido la virginidad con Natsu y, por lo que Wendy decía, la marca se hacía la primera vez que el dragón y su pareja hacían _eso_). Mientras que para Lissana había sido una bomba, luego de saber, por boca de las chicas, lo que significaba esa cicatriz en el cuerpo de la maga y cuáles eran las circunstancias en que un Dragon Slayer podía marcarla no había dejado a Natsu aparecerse por el gremio, teniéndolo recluso en su casa para tener sexo con él, obviando la cláusula de que con el primer contacto ya Natsu debió haberla mordido.

— ¿Tienes idea de todos los problemas que tendremos? —Le preguntó la chica con ojos cristalinos, buscando su mirada a través del espejo.

— Me da igual —fue la respuesta del hombre— tarde o temprano tendrán que entenderlo —respondió apretando su agarre y besando el hombro de la chica.

— Son nuestros amigos, los hermanos de tu ex y…

— Lucy —la tomó de los hombros y la giró para que quedara frente a él, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos, sin el espejo como intermediario—, ambos sabemos por qué está pasando esto —ambos exhalaron un suspiro y chocaron sus frentes, Lucy pasó sus manos por la cintura de Natsu, aferrándose a él.

— Dejamos pasar mucho tiempo —murmuró la chica recargando su cabeza en el pecho de su compañero—. Aún así… hace nada que terminaste con Lissana… ¡ni siquiera sé por qué pasó y ahora tengo _esto_!

— ¿Quieres saberlo? —Preguntó en un tono bajito comenzando a caminar de regreso a la cama. Lucy asintió mientras se dejada llevar.

* * *

Decir que estaba cansado era poco, estaba muerto y no era que el trabajo cumplido hubiese sido difícil, sino que Gray y Erza lo habían hecho aún más pesado debido a las constantes peleas con uno y los regaños por parte de la otra. Por suerte Lucy se había librado del chico de _Blue Pegasus_ hacía unos meses y había vuelto a hacer las misiones con ellos y no sólo con Levy, Wendy o Juvia, eso mitigaba en parte su tortura.

Sin embargo, si lo que esperaba era descansar de todos, el llegar al gremio fue sólo para que Lissana se lanzara a sus brazos y lo sacara de ahí rumbo a su casa dejando a Happy atrás con una mirada de advertencia. Soltó un suspiro de resignación y dejó que la chica lo guiara hasta su casa, sin poder sacarse de la cabeza las ganas de dormir… por alguna razón a su mente vino la imagen del departamento de Lucy y los recuerdos que tenía durmiendo ahí, ¿desde cuándo que no le hacía una visita de esas?

— Pareces muy distraído, Natsu —comentó la albina mientras le quitaba la bufanda. El pelirrosa gimió en su mente, de verdad que no estaba de ánimos para ponerse a tener sexo con la mujer.

— Estoy un poco cansado —respondió con la secreta esperanza de que la chica comprendiera el significado oculto tras sus palabras y lo dejara en paz.

— ¿Sabes? Conozco una muy buena manera para hacer volver tus ánimos —le había susurrado mordiendo el lóbulo de una de sus orejas.

"Ninfómana" pensó dejándose hacer. Inevitablemente su cuerpo siempre respondía ante esas caricias y le era difícil quedarse con las ganas, por más que terminar follando sobre la alfombra de su casa no estuviera dentro de sus planes sabía que eso ocurriría, así como también sabía que en algún momento cercano al orgasmo Lissana comenzaría a pedirle que le demostrara su amor y la mordiera. Maldito Gajeel, sino fuera por él nadie sabría cómo un Dragon Slayer le hacía ver al mundo que había escogido a una compañera.

Se dejó llevar por su juego, pero cuando estaba pronto a penetrarla una nueva imagen apareció en su mente borrando absolutamente a la de la mujer que tenía en frente: un destello dorado, una sonrisa enorme, una dulce voz diciendo su nombre con un dejo de diversión y un recuerdo que había intentado olvidar durante dos años:

«_— Lissana ha estado esperando por ti durante años y sé que tú también… no deberían quedarse con la sensación eterna de qué habría pasado si…_

— _¿Qué tal si en realidad quiero estar con otra?_

— _¿Estás seguro?_

— …

— _Si esos sentimientos son ciertos, en algún momento podrán ser… quizá ahora debieras de permitirte estar con Lissana._»

Había seguido el consejo y de pronto se vio envuelto en la calidez de la mujer, creyó a ciencia cierta que se había enamorado de ella y que esa conversación le había llevado a tomar una buena decisión. No se puso celoso cuando Lucy comenzó a salir con el chico que trabajaba en la librería ni tampoco cuando, después de un tiempo, había comenzado a salir con un niño rico amigo de su infancia. Sin embargo toda esa ilusión de perfección había comenzado a derrumbarse cuando se dio cuenta de que no sentía el instinto de reclamar como suya a la menor de los Strauss y Hibiki se había transformado en el tercer novio de Lucy.

Terminar esos dos años de relación con la que fuera su amiga de la infancia había sido una de las decisiones más duras que había tomado, no por él ni por ella, sino que por la gran cantidad de personas que se verían envueltas en ello: _Fairy Tail _al completo estaba al tanto de su relación y soñaban con que ellos eran su pareja emblemática y un sinfín de tonterías que nada tenían que ver con lo que de verdad ocurría en su relación, que tenía más de costumbre que de amor.

Separarse de ella sin terminar con lo que habían comenzado e iniciar la complicada conversación sin siquiera vestirse parecía de desesperados y él así se sentía. La convivencia con Lucy en esos pocos días en que estuvieron lejos fueron el aliciente suficiente para actuar como lo hacía. Simplemente ya no podía seguir con eso cuando tenía a la maga estelar metida bajo la piel desde que la había conocido.

El arrebato de Lissana con sus gritos y lloriqueos no le parecieron más que un vulgar melodrama, algo parecido a una niña a la que le niegan un capricho, sin embargo, fue lo suficientemente cortés para no decirle (mientras ella le gritaba que nunca iba a encontrar a alguien que lo quisiera como ella) que de haber sido ella la indicada se habría enterado el mismo día en que perdieron la virginidad.

* * *

— No pude seguir —comentó Natsu sentado en la cama, llevándose las manos a la cara, como si quisiera cubrirse de esa confesión. A su lado, Lucy miraba hacia la pared de la habitación fijamente, lo que el hombre le acababa de contar no hacía más que corroborar la sensación que tenía de que esa relación había terminado por su culpa.

— Natsu, yo…

— No es tu culpa —le dijo rápidamente, se dio la vuelta y tiró de ella para aferrarla a su pecho—, no me importa qué clase de lógica te haya llevado a pensar eso, pero no es tu culpa. En algún momento tenía que tomar esa decisión y ya la había aplazado lo suficiente.

— Pero Lissana…

— Le hice daño, sí… pero tampoco podía soportar seguir haciéndome daño a mí mismo —la rubia se separó de él y le dirigió una mirada interrogante—, cada vez que le hacía el amor terminaba preguntándome por qué lo hacía si sabía que ella no era la mujer con la que deseaba estar.

— Cuando lo dices así haces que suene horrible y como si fueras la peor persona del mundo.

— Así es como me sentía —murmuró quitándole a Lucy la sábana con la que se habían cubierto y empujándola sobre la cama. Se puso sobre ella y besó con suavidad la marca—, al menos hasta ayer me sentía así pero, ¿de verdad tengo que condenarme tanto? Quería hacerla feliz, por eso estuve con ella e intenté darle buenos momentos… de eso fueron testigos todos, pero no pueden creer que siempre que se arma una relación esa va a ser eterna.

— Lo nuestro tampoco podría ser eterno —respondió la mujer, dejando que una de sus manos fuera a acariciar el cabello rosa de su compañero. Natsu rió y volvió a besar la marca.

—Oh, de eso sí que estoy seguro, esto lo demuestra —se alzó sobre uno de sus brazos para poder encontrar la mirada de la chica—. En mi vida todo es una decisión del momento… desde que me cuestioné tanto el si sería bueno iniciar o no una relación con Lissana algo dentro de mí me dijo que no sería para siempre. En cambio entre nosotros, todo siempre ha sido un círculo de decisiones de último momento que nos unen cada vez más —terminado el pequeño discurso, buscó la boca de la mujer y la besó con suavidad.

— ¿Sabes qué es lo peor? —preguntó la chica acariciando una de las mejillas de Natsu, él cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer—, que a pesar de que algo dentro de mí me dice que debería sentirme mal, mi corazón y mi cuerpo me gritan que disfrute esto… que por fin estamos juntos y que Lissana y las opiniones que tenga el gremio se pueden ir a diablo.

— Estoy seguro de que nuestros más cercanos se lo esperaban —respondió el hombre recordando las palabras que Gray, Erza y Wendy le habían dedicado cuando se enteraron del quiebre en la relación que tenía.

— Más aún después de la manera en que salimos del gremio, ¿no?

Una sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Natsu al recordar las circunstancias que le habían llevado a terminar de esa manera. Si bien para todos parecía un escape de lo que estaba viviendo durante los últimos días (una cobardía para evitar la venganza que Elfman proclamaba), lo cierto era que había planificado todo concienzudamente desde que había tenido esa revelación. Había llegado al día siguiente a enfrentarse con una Mira que lo miraba resignada, con un Elfman que estaba siendo retenido por Erza para que no saltara sobre él y con un gremio entero que intentaba leerle el pensamiento para saber qué había pasado por su mente para haber terminado la relación con una de las chicas más lindas del lugar.

Después de estar de pie junto a Happy por más de una hora frente al tablón de solicitudes habían escogido una variada cantidad de trabajos medianamente fáciles, los suficientes como para entretenerlos durante un par de meses. Después de eso, le había dado las instrucciones precisas al exceed para que se encontrara con él en una semana en Acalypha y se había acercado a la barra, tomando de la mano a Lucy y saliendo del gremio con ella a paso rápido.

— Ya deja de preocuparte, ¿sí? —Le pidió mientras la veía acostarse boca abajo en la cama y estiraba su mano para tomar un fajo de papeles—, tenemos material suficiente para no volver al gremio y que imaginen lo que quieran de nosotros.

Lucy se incorporó rápidamente para darle un golpe en el brazo, dándole a entender que aún no le hacía gracia el cómo estaban llevando las cosas, pero también tenía una mirada brillante y no podía evitar sentirte realmente afortunada por ser ella la escogida. Volvió a dejarse caer en la cama y buscó la mano de Natsu.

— Te amo —le dijo. Natsu rió feliz. Aún cuando él se lo había dicho repetidas veces mientras la hacía suya, ella sólo había respondido con gemidos y gritando su nombre. Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba de sus labios, a pesar de que su cuerpo ya se lo había transmitido.

— Te amo —le respondió depositando un beso en la mitad de su espalda, mientras una de sus manos acariciaba su muslo e iba subiendo peligrosamente rumbo al trasero de Lucy. La mujer se giró un poco para mirarlo a los ojos con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

— Entonces, ¿cuál es nuestro siguiente trabajo? —Preguntó deteniendo el avance de la mano del Dragon Slayer.

Ambos comenzaron a reír. Sabían que sería difícil y que, lo más seguro es que sus intentos de evadirse no serían suficientes para amainar la tormenta que sobrevendría sobre _Fairy Tail_ cuando ellos volvieran, pero al menos estarían ganando tiempo y disfrutando de su mutua compañía.

* * *

**Notitas:**

No sé ustedes, pero (con todo respeto si a alguno de ustedes le gusta el personaje) Lissana no deja de parecerme un estorbo. La saga de Edolas ya era lo suficientemente interesante sin la necesidad de que ella apareciera. Un desatino a mí parecer, aunque un poco de material explotable para fanfictions.

Pretendía hacer de este un lemon, pero los matices terminaron decantando en algo más suave y al final decidí seguir por el desarrollo de lo que había detrás de esa noche antes de por el sexo en sí.

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior, siempre me hace feliz saber sus opiniones al respecto y también, gracias a los que leyeron aunque no hayan dejado su huella, al fin y al cabo, escribo para todos ;)

¡Besos!

Nyausi


End file.
